<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zombies? Really?! by Churro_Kaspbrak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054266">Zombies? Really?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churro_Kaspbrak/pseuds/Churro_Kaspbrak'>Churro_Kaspbrak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, First Time, M/M, Panic Attacks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churro_Kaspbrak/pseuds/Churro_Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky moved from Russia three years ago and since his first day of school he was picked on because of his accent, because of his glasses and actually because all of him; it was like a switch flicked when he set a foot on his classroom and everyone threw themselves at him like hungry lions, everyone except “The Avengers”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zombies? Really?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I hope you enjoy this new work of mine, my main language is not english (is spanish :D) so pardon me for any mistakes that you see while reading. Any type of correction and advice is accepted!<br/>Thanks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky found the school’s library as his own safe haven, most of the time it was really quiet except for the occasional group of girls who sometimes would go there to gossip between each other, more to the dismay of Mrs. Frank. Even though it was very old, he found the place pleasing, it actually made him remember the library of his old school back in Moscow so every time that he was there he felt like he was back at the horribly cold weather, back at everything he learned to love throughout all his life, back at his family, back at home. And specially, his bullies never (NEVER) were there. <br/>Bucky moved from Russia three years ago and since his first day of school he was picked on because of his accent, because of his glasses and actually because all of him; it was like a switch flicked when he set a foot on his classroom and everyone threw themselves at him like hungry lions, everyone except “The Avengers”. “The Avengers” was a group formed by Tony Stark, a genius in technology who was the teacher’s favorite and a future Bill Gates (hell maybe even better than Bill Gates); Thor, a guy from a part of Europe who was rumored to be able to carry the school bus for more than ten kilometers using only the muscles of his arms and legs; Natasha, a girl with bright red hair who was the champion of the school on Taekwondo and really smart in languages (and utterly intimidating); Bruce, equally a genius like Stark and that has problems in dealing with his anger, in a chemistry test he got a B and everyone (even the teacher) hold their breath while watching him trying not to throw a desk through the classroom; Clint, who was most of the time with his headphones (Bucky was surprised to hear classical music one time he passed by him in the main hallway) and was a pro with the bow; and finally, Steve. Hell, Steve was a ray of sunshine, the guy probably saved a lot of lives in a war or something like that in a past life, he was friendly with everyone and everyones loved him, including Bucky who since he had Biology class together with him he developed a (HUGE) crush. How could he not? They guy waved and smiled at him everytime he sat beside him, he even tried to talk with him when he saw his Harry Potter keychain.<br/>“Dude, what is your Patronus? I did the Pottermore test and mine is a panda.”<br/>Bucky just stared at him, and before he could say: “Mine is a panda too” the teacher entered and ended the chance to make a connection with his crush. Dammit.<br/>Besides all that, Steve was beautiful, he was the captain of the basketball team and every time he had the chance, Bucky would go to the games, even though he didn’t understand anything, but for him was enough seeing Steve smile every time he marked a score and his gorgeous blue eyes shine under the lights.<br/>“The Avengers” became somewhat his protectors, sometimes when Kevin, a douchebag who got a liking for punching Bucky, was prepared to destroy his face, a hand belonging to Thor would stop the punch mid in the air and the big figure of Steve’s body would put himself as a shield between Kevin’s gang and Bucky. Fuck he was totally in love with Steve.</p><p>Today was going to be a crappy day, he didn’t sleep most of the night, the nightmares were attacking his mind violently even though he drank the pills his psychologist prescribed him. When he realized that the scenes of screaming and blood were not going to stop crossing his head and that the clock from his nightstand marked the five in the morning, he decided that it was the best if he got up. Bucky lived with his aunt, a woman who didn't talk with him much so he was used not to eat breakfast at her house, he didn’t even see her most of the day, the only sign that she gave him that she was still alive was the money that she left for him on the dining room table. The day was a little bit chilly so he put on his usual long sleeve shirt (to cover the scars on his left arm), some jeans, his boots and grabbed a sweater from his closet and headed towards school. The screaming continued on his head and his left arm was hurting more than usual so he put on his earphones and decided that David Bowie was the best way to start his day.<br/>“Ground control to Major Tom,<br/>Ground control to Major Tom, <br/>Take your protein pills and put your helmet on”.<br/> When he entered the library he was greeted by Mrs. Frank, who was arranging some books, he  headed towards his usual desk and sat down heavily, putting his backpack on the table. He started to take his books out while moving his head with the rhythm of Losing My Religion and singing the lyrics softly.<br/>“That’s me in the corner, that’s me in the spot-light losing my religion”.<br/>He opened his history book, later in the day he had a test so he went to the chapter where the title was “THE COLD WAR” in big bold letters.<br/>“The cold war was a confrontation that happened between the United States and the Soviet Union”.<br/>“Every whisper, of every waking hour I’m choosing my confessions, trying to keep an eye on you, like a hurt, lost and blinded fool, fool”.-Bucky continued singing while reading, when more minutes passed, and he started passing page after page, Bucky started to yawn heavily, the sentences were tangling between each other and the music was not making sense to him anymore. 5 minutes later Bucky was completely asleep over his desk.<br/>When he opened his eyes he felt more rested, he stretched his arms but stopped on his tracks when he noticed that now the sun’s rays were hitting every surface of the room. He rapidly checked his watch.<br/>“Fuck”- He slept through his calculus and chemistry class and had only five minutes to go to his history class which was in another building.- “Shit.”- he started to grab his things hurriedly when someone abruptly entered on the room, exalting Mrs. Frank and himself, the guy, who Bucky quickly recognized as Steve, closed the doors rapidly, he put the lock on them and supported his weight on the wood.<br/>“Mr. Rogers”- Mrs. Frank scolded Steve, whose face was red and was panting heavily like he had runned a ton of miles in a few minutes-”What do you think that you are doing?”<br/>Steve examined his surroundings, his eyes landing on Bucky who was frozen on the same spot, with his backpack on his shoulders.- “S-something bad has happened”- he took a second to regain this breath- “W-we were in class with Mr. Smith when Stacy entered with a bite mark on her neck”- He suddenly was out of breath again and his hands started to shake- “We thought that she was attacked by an animal, s-she fell dumbly to the floor and Mr. Smith went to help her, she s-seemed dead but she opened her eyes and, and”- His eyes were glued to the floor-” She attacked him”.<br/>Suddenly a strong thud was heard from the library doors, and another one followed and another followed that one.<br/>“What is going on?”Mrs. Frank started to walk toward the doors.<br/>“No, please! Don’t open them! -Steve tried to block the doors from her, Bucky hadn’t seen such fear in someone’s eyes and that made him back off slowly from the door where the sound was getting louder.-They are going to kill us, I saw how they did it outside, please listen to me, don’t get close, we need to run!<br/>The doors started to shake uncontrollably, like someone (or something) was trying to take the doors down by throwing their whole weight on it, with the wood of the door starting to give away because of the huge force, Bucky started to listen to sounds which definitely were not human.<br/>“This is not going to hold it”- Steve quickly turned away and started to run in the opposite direction, grabbing Bucky’s hand and forcing him to run with him- “We need to run!”.<br/>They ran through the hallways of shelves, Bucky being dragged like a doll by Steve who was frantically searching for a place to hide, and finally decided to do it under a desk. Bucky covered his own mouth when he heard the wood of the doors finally breaking and a ton of footsteps, groanings and yellings entering the room, Steve and Bucky were crouched trying to see what was happening when they hear the scream of total pain and terror of Mrs. Frank, followed by a couple of grunts and the sound of meat being torn apart, the sound continued for a couple of minutes, a couple of minutes in which Buchy didn’t notice that he had grabbed Steve’s hand again. Suddenly the screaming stopped and they could hear the footsteps and groanings continuing exploring the room, searching for more food.<br/>“W-we need to get out” Bucky whispered, finally taking out his hand from his mouth and poking his head out slowly from under the desk “There is a window in the hall in front of us, if w-we get on the shelves we might reach it”.<br/>Steve nodded and the both of them got out from their hiding place, carefully moving the chairs of out their path, there were only twenty meters separating them from their escape route but if they were not careful, they would be an easy target to the things who just killed Mrs. Frank a few minutes ago.<br/>“Fuck we are screwed” Steve murmured slowly while watching the window.<br/>“Why? What happened” Bucky could hear those things getting near towards them.<br/>Steve pointed with a finger “We can’t open it, we have to break the glass”.<br/>“You can do it?” The footsteps were getting louder.<br/>“Well yeah, I can grab a chair,using the impulse of us running and throwing it might break the glass but that is not the main problem, we will make a lot of noise and those things would be on us before we get even to the middle of this”.<br/>Bucky was watching his surroundings, trying to find an answer, until he saw his earphones still connected to his Ipod that it was in his pocket. He disconnected them slowly.<br/>“Ok I have an idea” He was searching for something on his Ipod, when he found Enter Sandman by Metallica he turned towards Steve- “When the music starts sounding, throw it the farthest you can away from us”.<br/> The blonde with a shaking hand grabbed it, he took a couple of deep breaths and pressed the button. When in full volume the guitar started sounding from the Ipod, he threw it towards the other end of the library. “Quickly under the desk!” They both hid, and in a few seconds they saw how tons of legs passed beside them, following the music. When the last one passed, Bucky grabbed Steve’s hand “It’s our chance, grab the chair!” They quickly got off from below the desk and Steve, when there were only some meters left to get to the window, threw the chair with all his might and the both of them saw how the piece of wood flew through the air and hit the window hard enough to shatter it in pieces. They heard the footsteps and groanings going back to them. Steve turned towards him “Fast, you first” with the help of him, Bucky climbed to the top of the shelf, throwing some books from their space and he gave a hand to Steve who quickly grabbed it and climbed the shelf to the top, and the both of them without thinking threw themselves through the opening. <br/>Bucky fell hard on his side, when he opened his eyes what he saw shocked him.<br/>“Let’s get here” Steve pulled him and they both hid behind a bush. While Steve was checking on his phone, Bucky saw the disaster that was surrounding them. He finally saw the creatures that they were escaping from, the people that he had studied with, the people that gave him classes, all turned in horrible creatures, covered in blood, with missing limbs attacking people and eating them, it was like a horror movie.<br/>“Zombies” he whispered without breath.<br/>Steve turned to look at him “Thor says that they are getting towards here” shortly after they saw a beautiful red car parking a few meters away from them “Run!”.<br/>They got out from the bush and started running once again, Bucky saw how Clint got out from a hole on the roof of the car and started shooting arrows at the monsters who were approaching them. Thor opened one of the doors.<br/>“Run faster, get inside!” Steve got inside first and was followed by Bucky who was stressed enough to not notice at first that he was sitting on Steve’s lap “Let’s go!”, Tony pressed the accelerator and the car advanced through crowds of monsters and people being attached.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>